


Маленькая слабость мисс Лютес

by shadowkatja



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Ей нравится вкус собственной крови — она всегда зализывает порезы. И кровь Роберта она вполне может считать своей.





	Маленькая слабость мисс Лютес

Они вваливаются в комнату, безудержно целуясь, и Роберт стаскивает с Розы жилет, и сразу за ним рубашку, еще находя в себе терпение аккуратно расстегивать мелкие пуговицы. Спускает к талии нижнее платье и опускается на колени, вжимаясь лицом в живот Розы, нашаривая сзади застежку на юбке. И сдергивает к черту тяжелую верхнюю юбку и нижнее платье.

У Розы новые застежки для чулок с бантами и это возбуждает Роберта еще сильнее. Его строгая сестрица и такие фривольные финтифлюшки.

Он обхватывает ладонью ее щиколотку, снимая туфлю, и ставит ее себе на плечо. Раскрасневшаяся Роза прижимается к двери, чтобы удержать равновесие. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь их тяжелым дыханием, щелчок застежки выходит слишком громким. Роберт не отводит от нее взгляд, когда медленно стягивает чулок и прижимается губами к коленке.

Он повторяет манипуляции, со второй ногой, и отбрасывает второй чулок, когда Роза наклоняется и дергает его за лацканы пиджака вверх.

— Роберт, у тебя снова идет кровь. Нам стоит остановиться?

Они уже выяснили, что носовые кровотечения никак не вредят Роберту, в конце концов, он уже мертв, и открываются нечасто, лишь в те моменты, когда эти двое совершенно не могут держать себя в руках от страсти, но Розалинд все равно каждый раз спрашивает, требуя от него осознанного согласия.

Он отрицательно качает головой, вытирает кровь, размазывая ее по лицу, и продолжает пытаться расстегнуть крючки на корсете, но слишком торопится и испытывает желание просто дернуть этот пыточный инструмент в разные стороны. Ему непонятно зачем Роза продолжает себя в него запаковывать, да правила приличия, но она же Лютес.

Роза смеется и убирает его руки.

— Ты слишком торопишься, милый братец.

Она аккуратно расстегивает крючки и Роберту остается только проклинать многослойность женской одежды.

Когда она заканчивает и остается в короткой нижней рубашке, Роберт собирается снова опуститься на колени, но Розалинд цокает и грозит ему пальцем:

— Нет, нет, нет, мой дорогой, ты как-то вопиюще многослойно одет.

Она помогает ему снять пиджак, и распускает галстук прижимаясь губами к его окровавленному рту. Уже испачканными в крови Роберта руками опускает подтяжки, оставляя на рубашке следы. Его рубашке не повезло больше — уже сам Роберт дергает ее, и пуговицы стучат по полу.

Роза улыбается, как сытая кошка, ей нравится, когда он слегка не сдержан, и расстегивает брюки.

Роберт тоже улыбается и толкает ее на кровать, избавляясь от остатков одежды. Он нависает над ней, целует в шею и шепчет на ухо:

— Ты же не думала, что будет так просто?

Слегка прикусывает сосок через рубашку и спускается вниз, задирая подол. Оставляет кровавые поцелуи на животе, бедрах и прижимается ртом к ее вульве.

Легкие касания переходят в посасывания. Он осторожно дует ей на клитор и возвращается к активным ласкам.

— Черт возьми, Роберт быстрее! — Розалинд комкает простынь.

А он словно издеваясь чуть-чуть отстраняется, выписывая языком на внутренней стороне ее бедра, совсем рядом с половыми губами, их фамилию.

Роза восхитительно отзывчива и он точно знает, что ей нравится происходящее — несмотря на все их разногласия, в сексе они удивительно точно угадывают желания друг друга.

Розалинд слегка сжимает его голову бедрами и выдыхает:

— Несносный засранец.

Роберт отпускает смешок и возвращается к ласкам ее клитора. Когда Розу сотрясает оргазм, он прижимается к ней ртом, аккуратно слизывая с свою кровь с ее вульвы. В этом есть что-то будоражащее.

Она сидит сверху на раскинувшем руки Роберте и лениво двигается, разрисовывая его грудь кровавыми узорами и ловя свое отражение на дне расширенных зрачков.

Роза наклоняется к его лицу, вовлекая Роберта в тягучий поцелуй, и он прижимает ее к себе, ускоряя темп.

В этом еще одна разница между ними: Роберт в момент оргазма замирает, рвано выдыхая, Роза же не стесняется быть громкой.

Розалинд отстраняется, касаясь руками лица Роберта, и слизывает кровь с пальцев.

Маленькая слабость мисс Лютес. Ей нравится вкус собственной крови — она всегда зализывает порезы. И кровь Роберта она вполне может считать своей.

**Author's Note:**

> Неканоничные носовые кровотечения Роберта после смерти — желание левой пятки авторки. Уточнять, что кровь не хлещет фонтанами, думаю, не требуется.


End file.
